Doin' It For Her
by Motor City Mistress
Summary: This is just going to be a series of mostly unrelated short stories that will most likely involve any combination of Jimmy Jacobs, Tyler Black, and Madame Reject and my OCs Aisling and Jennalee. Yes, any combination can involve slash. ROH stories.
1. Perfect Evening

**TITLE: Perfect Evening**

**CHARACTERS: Jimmy Jacobs, Aisling Kinns**

**PAIRINGS: Jimmy Jacobs/OC (Aisling)**

**NOTES: Aisling is introduced in Madame Reject's story 'All That I Need.' I suggest you read that right now.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Aisling Kinns. Jimmy Jacobs is property of ROH.**

Aisling Kinns jumped when two leanly muscled arms wrapped around her waist from behind. A quiet laugh and a scruffy nuzzle told her that it was her boyfriend, Jimmy Jacobs.

"You look beautiful…" The pink-and-brown haired man whispered as he glanced at their reflection in the mirror. He kissed her bare shoulder ardently. "Wow…"

Aisling laughed softly, setting one hand on his crossed forearms. "Thanks, Jay Jay." She smiled. That had been her nickname for him for years. Jay Jay stood for Jimmy Jacobs.

Jimmy chuckled and gently pushed her burgundy hair off of her neck with his chin. He leaned forward and pressed full lips to her smooth, pale skin. "God, Aisling, you're freaking beautiful."

Aisling giggled again as Jimmy began to run his hands over her firm stomach and hips. "Jimmy!"

Jimmy shook his head with a chuckle, flipping Aisling around. He kissed her gently on the mouth and pulled back slightly. "I love you."

Aisling leaned into him, trying to make herself seem shorter. In heels, she was about three inches taller than Jimmy. "I love you, too."

Jimmy smiled happily and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Aisling held him back, laughing in pure bliss. The stood like that for a few moments before drawing apart. "So…you ready to go? Your parents are meeting us in…" He checked his watch, "about twenty minutes."

Aisling nodded and turned back to the mirror to fix her hair again. "I'm really excited that they're finally meeting you." She threaded a stray hair back into her bun and turned back to Jimmy. "And I'm so glad that you want to meet them, too."

Jimmy grinned and straightened the collar of his blue shirt. "Are you _sure_ that they won't be mad about my hair? Most parents don't want their kids dating someone with dye in their hair."

Aisling laughed as she smoothed the silky skirt of her red dress. "I think they'll be more concerned with the makeup."

Jimmy chuckled. "Yeah, you're right." He kissed her. "Let's get going."

When the couple arrived back at their apartment later that night, they were still laughing.

"My mother absolutely _loved _you!" Aisling pressed her lips to Jimmy's. "Thanks so much for being so perfect, Jay Jay!"

Jimmy nodded. "Of course, Aisling. I love you and I want to make sure that your parents like me, too."

Aisling kissed him again, pushing him gently onto the bed. "Well you did a good job."

Jimmy helped her unbutton his shirt. "Thanks, sweetie." Once they were fully unclothed, the two tired lovers crawled under the covers of their bed and held each other.

Aisling sighed in content. "I love cuddling with you, Jay Jay."

Jimmy laughed and turned out the lights. "I love it, too."


	2. Surprise!

**TITLE: Surprise!**

**CHARACTERS: Tyler Black, Jennalee Conner, mentions Jimmy Jacobs and Aisling Kinns**

**PAIRINGS: Tyler Black/OC (Jennalee), mentions Jimmy Jacobs/OC (Aisling)**

**NOTES: Jennalee and Aisling are introduced in Madame Reject's story 'All That I Need.' I suggest you read that right now.**

**DISCLAIMER: Madame Reject owns Jennalee Conner. I own Aisling Kinns. Tyler Black and Jimmy Jacobs are property of ROH.**

"Tyler, you know I hate surprises!" Jennalee Conner giggled as she tried, and failed, to pull his strong forearms down as his hands covered her eyes.

Tyler Black chuckled at her attempts to uncover her eyes. "Not yet." He had something very special planned. It was finally Jennalee's twenty second birthday, and as her boyfriend, Tyler felt inclined to make it special. I mean, two months before for Jennalee's best friend, Aisling Kinns's twenty second, her boyfriend Jimmy Jacobs had given her a mind-blowing gift. He had written, recorded, and made three songs about Aisling into music videos, taken her for a spa day, bought her a dress, and so much more.

But Tyler wasn't musically inclined, and Jennalee wasn't a spa day type girl. He wasn't really sure what she wanted. All she would say when he asked was "Anything. It doesn't matter."

Tyler's attention was drawn back to Jennalee when she tugged at his arms again. "C'mon, Ty, I can't see!"

Tyler shook his head, smiling. He leaned down to whisper directly into her ear. "Isn't that the point?"

Jennalee shook her head wildly, trying to make him falter and lose his place in covering her eyes. "Let me goooo!" She giggled loudly. "C'mon! Let me see!"

Tyler chuckled and kissed her temple. "Not yet."

Jennalee sighed overdramatically. "Then, _when_?!"

"Soon." Tyler held her there for a moment before gently uncovering her eyes. "Like…now."

Jennalee's light blue eyes blinked open. "Oh…my…"

Sitting in front of her, wearing a large red bow around its neck, was the cutest Siberian Husky puppy she had ever seen. It yipped loudly and rushed forward to begin licking her face.

"Tyler! He's gorgeous!" Jennalee exclaimed, petting the dog. "Aww, you shouldn't have!"

"Shouldn't?" Tyler chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Jennalee from behind. "I think that I'm really happy I did."

Jennalee turned in Tyler's arms and kissed him lightly on the mouth. "You're awesome." She sighed happily, one hand trailing back to release his long, dark hair from its confining ponytail. "Now, if only I could get you to shave your face…" She laughed at their little joke.

Tyler joined in the laughter as they fell on the ground. The puppy raced around them, licking every exposed area of flesh it could find.


	3. The Best Nights

**TITLE: The Best Nights**

**CHARACTERS: Tyler Black, Jennalee Conner, mentions Jimmy Jacobs and Aisling Kinns**

**PAIRINGS: implied Tyler Black/OC (Jennalee), implied Jimmy Jacobs/OC (Aisling), mentions of Tyler/Jimmy (in a funny way)**

**NOTES: Jennalee and Aisling are introduced in Madame Reject's story 'All That I Need.' I suggest you read that right now.**

**DISCLAIMER: Madame Reject owns Jennalee Conner. I own Aisling Kinns. Tyler Black and Jimmy Jacobs are property of ROH.**

Aisling Kinns practically threw her laptop across the Erie hotel room that she, Jennalee, Jimmy, and Tyler were sharing. "God, I hate writing papers!"

Jennalee laughed as she hung upside down on one of the beds. "Did you tell Jimmy that you're taking online college courses yet?"

"No…" Aisling pulled the laptop back to the spot in front of her. She had been writing this paper for almost a week. "God, I _hate_ writing papers." She sighed and shifted so that she was lying on her stomach, kicking sock covered feet into the air over her body. The redhead glanced up at the television screen. "Geeze, Jen. Sweet Home Alabama, again?"

Jennalee shrugged, still upside down. "I like this movie."

Aisling rolled her eyes and opened iTunes on her computer. With a giggle, she started one of her favorite songs. She listened to the drum intro, turning toward her friend. "Take me…and let me in…don't break me…and shut me out…"

Jennalee pulled herself up and threw a pillow at Aisling. "Turn it off! I'm trying to watch a movie!"

Aisling squealed, dodging the projectile, which landed harmlessly on the floor. "You missed!"

Jennalee stood up, laughing darkly. She held up the other pillow. "I won't miss this time…"

"Wait!" Aisling scrambled to save her work. "If we're going to do this, let me put the laptop away first!" She stored it in the nightstand drawer. "Alright, go!" The redhead launched herself across the small gap between the beds to spear her friend onto the mattress.

Jennalee shrieked with laughter as she battled back from under. She faked an elbow to Aisling's chin.

Aisling tossed her head back and held her face in one hand. She howled and fell to the floor.

"Oversell." Jennalee called, nudging the redhead with her toe.

Aisling wrapped both arms around herself, as if she had been kicked hard, and rolled around on the floor. She struggled to contain the giggles that erupted through her cries.

Jennalee laughed, shaking her head. "You are so weird…"

Aisling stood, shrugging. "Uh…duh…"

The door opened as both young women began to take their original places on their beds. Jimmy and Tyler strode in, deep in conversation.

Jennalee leapt off of the bed and into Tyler, giggling. "You're back!"

Tyler laughed, lifting the small woman off of her feet. "Of course I am." He spun her and set her down behind him. "So, anyway, Jimmy, what did you have planned for tonight?"

Jimmy grinned. "Just…head down to the bar for a while. You'll see…"

Aisling rolled her eyes, smiling. "I know what you're getting at."

Jimmy turned to his redheaded girlfriend. "Really? Then what am I planning?"

Aisling smirked. "This bar…it's a karaoke bar, isn't it?"

Jimmy sighed, grinning. "Isn't _every_ bar I choose a karaoke bar?"

Aisling laughed, standing up. She threw her arms around Jimmy's neck and kissed his cheek gently. "You always think about singing, huh? Why didn't you do that instead of wrestling?"

As Jimmy began to answer, Tyler cut in. "Because he's gay and he'd rather roll around on the floor with other sweaty guys as a career." Everyone, excluding Jimmy, laughed.

"Hey!" Jimmy cried, crossing his arms. "I've got a _girl_friend, you know."

Aisling gently ruffled Jimmy's hair. "Of course, dear."

Tyler, with one arm firmly locked around Jennalee's waist, slapped Jimmy on the back. "It was a joke, bro. Don't worry about it."

Jimmy laughed. "Okay, okay." He opened one of the bags to find his dark green dress shirt. "But, remember, it _was_ partially your fault when that one chick last night asked if we were gay."

Tyler stopped smiling as both pairs of female eyes turned to him. "Uh, Jimmy, I thought we weren't going to talk about that."

Jimmy shrugged, pulling off his blue tee shirt in favor of his dress shirt.

"Tyler…" Jennalee raised an eyebrow, smiling. Aisling giggled. "What happened last night?"

Tyler's eyes flicked from his girlfriend to Jimmy. "_Thanks_, Jimmy."

Jimmy shrugged again, laughing.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, so me and Jimmy went out last night while you two watched your matches over with Delirious. Jimmy," Tyler shot a look at the smaller man, "started whining because he wanted someone to pet him."

Aisling glanced over as her boyfriend sat on the bed next to her. She dug her fingers into his thick brown and pink hair, gently stroking it back. Jimmy smiled and closed his eyes contentedly.

Tyler broke into a smile and rolled his eyes. "Jimmy, being his gay self, layed down on my legs while I was petting him and fell asleep."

Jennalee giggled. "Aww, that must have been cute."

Tyler shook his head. "Yeah, _real cute_." He replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Jimmy was now lying across the bed, his legs dangling off one end and his head pillowed on Aisling's thighs. "I _am_ cute. Deal with it." He laughed.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Long story short: Girl asks if we're gay, Jimmy nods like an idiot."

Jimmy began to nod, but shook it off with "What? I nodded?! Dude, I was sleeping!"

Tyler shrugged. "You nodded, bro. I swear. And this chick walked off."

Aisling and Jennalee giggled, shooting quick glances to each other. Jimmy continued to get pet, his head in Aisling's lap. Jennalee and Tyler sat together on the floor, wrapped up in each other and watching Sweet Home Alabama.

These were _the best _nights.


	4. Hardcore Dancing

**TITLE: Hardcore Dancing**

**CHARACTERS: Tyler Black, Aisling Kinns**

**PAIRINGS: Tyler/Aisling friendship, implied Tyler/OC (Jennalee Conner), implied Jimmy/OC (Aisling), mentions Tyler/OC (Aisling) storyline and Jimmy/OC (Jennalee) storyline**

**NOTES: Jennalee and Aisling are introduced in Madame Reject's story 'All That I Need.' I suggest you read that right now. Also, Tyler is dating Aisling in storyline, Jennalee out. Jimmy is dating Jennalee in storyline, Aisling out. Any questions?**

**DISCLAIMER: Madame Reject owns Jennalee Conner. I own Aisling Kinns. Tyler Black and Jimmy Jacobs are property of ROH.**

Aisling Kinns growled in frustration as she restarted the song on her iPod. She tried again to get the dancing down, but she found herself messing up before she even started. "God!" She ripped the headphones from her ears. "I can't fucking do this!"

"Can't do what?" A masculine voice asked from the doorway.

Aisling jumped in surprise and turned to see her best friend's boyfriend, Tyler Black. He was dressed casually in white workout shorts and a black and grey tee shirt.

"Fucking dance." Aisling mumbled, crossing her arms and sitting heavily on the bed. "Fucking hate life right now."

Tyler cocked his head to the side, raising a hand to adjust his black ponytail. "What do you mean you can't dance? I've seen you dance before."

Aisling rolled her eyes. "No, idiot, I mean _hardcore_ dance. It's a fucking bitch. I just can't seem to pick it up!"

Tyler chuckled. He held out his hand and motioned for her iPod. "Lemme see what you're working with."

Aisling quirked a brow and set the shining black and red mp3 player in his large palm. "You hurt it, I kill you."

Tyler laughed again, pressing the button lightly. He stared at the illuminated screen for a moment and smirked. "That's your problem. Senses Fail's 'Choke on This' is _not_ the type of song you dance to."

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"I mean…" Tyler sat next to her on the bed and flipped through her songs. "Maybe you should try something like…Lamb of God or As I Lay Dying."

Aisling shook her head in disgust. "But I hate those bands. Plus, I need to learn it to 'Over and Under' by Egypt Central anyway. That's my entrance theme."

Tyler shrugged, hitting the button to start her theme. He paused it and smiled. "I'll teach you, then."

Aisling looked up. "What?"

"I'll teach you." Tyler smiled. "Jimmy and Jennalee are filming some lovey-dovey shit for TV or whatever, so we both have time. You don't want them around to judge you when you start learning." He tapped the iPod screen. "You got speakers?"

Aisling shrugged, pointing to her bag. "I think they're in there."

Tyler hooked the strap with one foot and dragged it over. One hand dipped inside and extracted the portable speakers. He plugged the iPod in and set it on the nightstand. The brunette stood up, reaching a hand out to the smaller woman.

Aisling raised a brow, slapping his hand away. She stood by herself. "So, what the fuck do I do?"

Tyler sighed. "Okay, stand like you would before a fight." He switched on the music, smiling slightly as loud guitar filled the room. "Now, you punch your fists into the air, like this." He demonstrated.

"Like…this?" Aisling looked for approval as she mimicked him.

Tyler laughed. "Yeah, sort of. A little more power. Get a darker look on your face."

Aisling changed herself a bit, smiling. "Okay, so this?"

Tyler nodded. "Now you're getting it!"

He guided her through other dance steps that she might want to know, critiquing her here and there for different small mishaps. "Now, show me what you've got." He restarted her song.

Aisling dipped her head, letting burgundy hair cover her face. She punched her fists into the air in time with her music. Her hips swayed slightly with the song.

Tyler nodded, chuckling quietly. "Good, Ai. Now, show me one of those kicks. You've got such wicked kicks."

Aisling smiled, throwing her body into the air and doing a half-flip, one leg arching high over her head. She stumbled a bit with her landing, but managed to stay upright. "How…how was that?" She asked her teacher breathlessly.

Tyler paused the music once more. "That was good. Really good. You need to work on the landing and, shit, I didn't know you were doing a flip thing but that looked fucking sweet!"

Aisling blushed at the praise. She wasn't really used to praise. "Thanks, bro. You really helped me out today." She looked at the clock. "Shit! Jen and Jay Jay'll be back any minute! I've got to change!" The redhead smirked over her shoulder as she pulled out a new pair of jeans and a black tee shirt. "But, Ty, you really are great. Can't wait to see everyone's faces when I hardcore dance on my way to the ring."

Tyler punched Aisling's shoulder lightly. "Well, we match now. Since, you know, we're together in storyline anyway. Thanks for letting me teach you, though. That was really fun!"

Aisling smirked, ducking her face behind a curtain of hair. "Maybe me and you should bust out the moves at the club tonight?"

Tyler chuckled, patting her shoulder. "Okay, we'll see. Get changed though. I'm changing too." He pulled the fabric of his tee shirt from his body. "Hardcore dancing is a fucking workout!"

Aisling giggled as she entered the bathroom. "You're telling me!"


	5. I'll Lie

**TITLE: I'll Lie**

**CHARACTERS: Tyler Black, Jennalee Conner, Jimmy Jacobs, and Aisling Kinns**

**PAIRINGS: Tyler Black/Bonnie (Real Life girlfriend), Tyler/OC (Jennalee), mentions one-sided Jimmy Jacobs/OC (Aisling)**

**NOTES: Jennalee and Aisling are introduced in Madame Reject's story 'All That I Need.' I suggest you read that right now. Based this on 'I'd Lie' by Taylor Swift. This takes place before any OCs get with the guys.**

**DISCLAIMER: Madame Reject owns Jennalee Conner. I own Aisling Kinns. Tyler ****Black and Jimmy Jacobs are property of ROH.**

I can't believe how it feels to be in love. Aisling keeps laughing at me. Okay, so I'm in love with a man that has a girlfriend. Tyler Black is very into Bonnie. He is so perfect though.

Aisling's giggling right now, watching me watching him. Tyler's stretching his legs before his match and I blush as I find myself staring at his ass. When he leaves the room, running one hand through his hair as he always does, my best friend turns to watch me.

"So, you're obsessed. What do you know about him?" She smirks, opening a bottle of Gatorade.

I shrug. "I know all of his favorite songs..." I number them on my fingers. "His favorite color's navy, he likes to yell randomly, he was born May 28th, he's got his dad's eyes..."

"So, you love him?"

"Ask me and I'll lie." I smile guiltily.

Aisling gives me a knowing glance. "You love him."

"I'll lie."

Later on, when Aisling, Jimmy, Tyler, and I get into our hotel room, I watch him laughing with Jimmy. Jimmy has been continueously hitting on my best friend. Aisling hates him, but I know that, secretly, she loves his attention.

Tyler takes out Jimmy's acoustic guitar. "Mind if I play something?"

Jimmy shakes his head, smiling at Aisling.

She rolls her eyes and takes the seat next to me on the bed.

Tyler tunes the guitar gently, playing a chord softly. "We both lie silently still in the dead of the night. Although we both lie close together we feel miles apart inside."

No way. I hardly hear my quiet gasp. I love this song. His voice sounds so much deeper when he's singing.

Tyler skips a large chunk of his song. "Every rose has its thorn, just like every night has its dawn. Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song, every rose has its thorn..."

I feel like he can see right into my heart. But then his phone rings.

Tyler sighs, handing the guitar back to Jimmy. "Bonnie..." He smiles warmly as he opens the phone. "Hey, baby girl. What's up?"

And my heart just sunk.

Tyler retreats to one side of the room, his talking muffled. Before."Wait, what? Bonnie, what do you mean?!" He breathes deeply. "No, Bonnie, you know I can't do that. Bonnie, please. Please, baby. I love you and I want this..." Again, he trails off. He nods and I think I see his eyes water. But he takes his ponytail down and covers his face again.

I can hear the tense sound at the end of his conversation. "Okay, I understand. Yeah, I wish so, too. Yeah. Bye..."

Jimmy's been trying to seduce Aisling with music for a little while now, and I'm completely invisible to them. So I cross the room to Tyler.

"Hey, Ty. What's up?" I'm pretty sure I see tears, but he turns his face from me.

"Bonnie and me are over. For good." He takes a shaky breath. "She found a guy at college. His name's Craig."

I can't help but wipe a tear from his eye. "I'm sorry, man. That totally blows." I stand on my toes and kiss his scruffy cheek. I'm taken aback by my own motion. I never thought I'd have the ability to do that.

Tyler looks just as surprised. "Jennalee?"

I shrug, biting my lip.

His brown eyes soften. He leans down to kiss my lips ever-so-gently.

"Tyler?" I squeak out.

Tyler smirks, turning toward Jimmy and Aisling. The redhead pushes Jimmy, laughing when he lands on the other bed. "Go away, loser."

Tyler laughs. "Looks like you have to bunk with Aisling tonight." My face must still be confused. "You can choose how fast this goes...if you even want me..."

I shrug, an overjoyed smile appearing on my face. I've already started memorizing his eyes. They aren't quite brown. They have flecks of gold, and black, and green in them.

My inspection is cut short when Tyler holds me close and kisses me again. Guess I don't have to lie anymore.


	6. Thank You, Jennalee

**TITLE: Thank You, Jennalee  
**

**CHARACTERS: Jimmy Jacobs, Aisling Kinns, Jennalee Conner, Tyler Black  
**

**PAIRINGS: Jimmy Jacobs/OC (Aisling), Tyler/OC (Jennalee) **

**NOTES: Aisling and Jennalee are introduced in Madame Reject's story 'All That I Need.' I suggest you read that right now. THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY MADAME REJECT, NOT WANDATHETIGER! PLEASE DIRECT YOUR REVIEWS TOWARD HER! (i.e. 'Madame Reject, I love this chapter because of...') **

**DISCLAIMER: I own Aisling Kinns. Madame Reject owns Jennalee Conner. Tyler Black and Jimmy Jacobs are property of ROH.**

It was their special day.

Finally Jimmy and Aisling had gotten married at this day. It was a day full of happiness, indeed.

Everything was perfect and in order. It was in the Keys. It was beautiful and touching - just the way the two planned it out. And it wasn't a small wedding either. It was very huge. People that were invited ranged from Aisling's family, to Jimmy's family, to their friends, to other Ring of Honor wrestlers.

At the reception, everyone was having a good time hearing Tyler tell his story about Jimmy. It was humorous and put everyone in good spirits. But it didn't last long for too much, because it was time to pass the mic over to Jennalee, the Bride's Maid Of Honor.

Tyler handed it to his girlfriend. "Now to Jennalee."

The others clapped as Jennalee retrieved the mic. "Thank you, Ty. You know, I love my best friend Aisling. And I wish her and her new husband the best of luck. I remember when I first met Jimmy, he was a bit strange. But he came around and grew on me. I just would like to say now, I'm proud of you, Jimmy. You've finally came out of the closet!"

Silent filled the room. Jennalee slowly started to sit down.

"Uh, nevermind. Forget I said anything." she finished up. She handed the mic over to Aisling. "Here you go, Ai."

Jimmy buried his head in his arms.

"Thank you... Jennalee..." Aisling said, slowly and embarrassed into the mic.

Jennalee took a big swig off of her wine and gave Aisling a thumbs up.


End file.
